An Enthusiastic Aura, And A Broken Heart
by Bronzonglover52
Summary: After season 5, 2 new contestants join the cast as some of the cast visits the island. A one shot between Dawn and Carson. I hope ya like it!


After TDAS.

Some of the campers wanted to visit the island after the 5th season.

Specifically, Dawn, B, Gwen, Ezekiel (who was sane again), Noah, Scott, Sam, Beth, Trent, Sierra, Zoey, Brick, Owen, Bridgette, Geoff, and Cameron.

B was working on an invention, Ezekiel was picking his nose, Noah was reading, Sam was playing his videogame, Owen was eating, Bridgette and Geoff were making out, Zoey was sitting in a tree with Trent, Gwen, and Beth, Scott was running away from Fang, Sierra was blogging, Cameron was studying animals, Brick was doing jumping jacks, and Dawn, as usual, was meditating.

" Hey guys, how does it feel to see the island again?" asked Cameron.

" Weird," said Sam.

" Smelly," said Noah.

" Sausage," said Owen.

" That's what I thought," said Cameron.

A boat was heading to the island, Chris was on it with 2 people, a boy and a girl.

The boy looked quite cheerful. He seemed about 16. He was skinny and had pale white skin with blushing cheeks, his eyes were blue, he had quite a few freckles, he had thick, short, brown hair, and had a little scar on his forehead. He was wearing a blue and white hoodie with the sleeves over his hands, showing only his fingers, he had white shorts, and blue sneakers. He also seemed to be slouched over slightly, and he had little bags under his eyes with small pupils.

The girl seemed to be looking at the boy concerned. She seemed 16 too, though she was slightly shorter than the boy. She had short, blonde hair with pigtails. She had blue eyes, and her skin was peach colored. She wore a green tank top, she had a yellow skirt with green sandals, and she was about as skinny as Cameron.

The boat arrived at the dock, upsetting the campers.

" Hello campers!" announced Chris.

" What do you want McLean?" asked Sam.

" I just want you to know that we have some new campers, say hello to Lily and Carson," said Chris.

Lily waved slightly, while Carson just ran off the boat like a rocket and started to greet the campers.

" Hey everyone, I'm Carson, it's very nice to meet you!" yelled Carson as he shook everyone's hands one camper at a time.

" I hate him already," said Scott.

" I think he is actually a nice guy," said Zoey.

Though once Carson got to the last camper, Dawn, he froze.

Just looking at her made Carson blush as red as a tomato. Carson thought she was beautiful, he liked girls who looked different, girls who stand out from others.

" Hi, I'm Carson," said Carson blushing, as well as sticking out his hand.

" Hello Carson, I am Dawn nice to meet you," said Dawn as she shook his hand.

" Pfft, hey kid, you better not have a thing for her, she is off the notch creepy," said Scott.

" You may think so, but I don't," said Carson.

The girl got off the boat.

" Come on big bro, let's get to the cabins," said Lily.

" This is your brother?" asked Gwen.

" Yep, and I think he has a thing for that Dawn girl," said Lily.

" I'm going into the woods to talk to the animals," said Dawn as she walked away.

" She talks to animals, I have never been more attracted to a girl," thought Carson.

2 hours later.

Carson was outside playing in the sand while everyone was in the cabins, with the exception of Dawn, who was in the woods, and Scott who was heading in Carson's direction.

Carson was humming to himself while making a sandcastle. With Scott right in front of him.

" Oh, hey neighbor!" yelled Carson.

Suddenly, Scott stomped on Carson's sandcastle.

" Hey, that wasn't very nice," said Carson.

Scott lifted Carson up by his hoodie collar.

" Look kid, Dawn will be mine, if you ever talk to her, touch her, flirt with her, or even think about her, you are DEAD!" yelled Scott angrily.

" Too bad for me, because I'm thinking about her right now," said Carson.

Scott looked furious, he took Carson and looked for a high, open branch. Once he found one, he hung Carson by his underwear on the branch, making Carson groan in pain.

" OOOOWWWW!" cried Carson.

" Stay away from Dawn," said Scott as he pulled Carson downwards while on the branch, making his wedgie even worse.

" OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" cried Carson more louder.

Suddenly, Dawn came out of the woods seeing Carson and Scott.

" Scott, what are you doing?!" yelled Dawn angrily.

" Ugh, Dawn, it's not what it looks like," said Scott.

" Well it seems like our new contestant is being bullied around by a prairie boy!" yelled Dawn as she helped Carson down.

" Thanks Dawn," said Carson.

Dawn gave him a peck on the cheek, making Carson blush.

" SHE KISSED ME!" thought Carson excitedly.

Scott was growling, and punched Carson right in the face.

Carson stumbled to the ground, holding his now bleeding nose.

" It hurts, it hurts," repeated Carson in pain.

" Scott, stop it!" yelled Dawn.

" No way!" yelled Scott as Carson got up.

" I don't want to hurt you," said Carson in a defensive pose.

" WELL I WANNA HURT YOU!" yelled Scott as he punched Carson right in the gut.

Next, Scott took Carson by the back of his head, and slammed his face against the tree, repeatedly banging Carson's head.

" OW... OW... OW... OW!" repeated Carson between slams.

When Scott stopped slamming Carson's face, Carson looked very dizzy.

Scott pushed Carson into the water.

" CARSON!" yelled Dawn in agony as Carson sank to the bottom.

" C-Carson, I loved you so *sniff* much," said Dawn in tears.

" Wait, you loved him?" asked Scott.

" YES, AND I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU SCOTT!" yelled Dawn angrily as she stormed off.

" I thought she liked me," said Scott.

Scott dropped to his knees, sadness in his eyes.

" What have I done?" asked Scott.

" Well, you hung me from a tree branch, punched me in the face and the stomach, slammed my head against a tree multiple times, and shoved me into the water as well as angering Dawn, and now you are feeling the error of your ways, and I am here talking to you right now," said a familiar voice.

Scott turned around to see a drenched Carson.

" B-but, how did you?" asked Scott.

" I'm full of surprises," said Carson.

" *sigh* She's yours," said Scott.

" Who is mine?" asked Carson.

" Dawn, you can have her," said Scott.

" Really?" asked Carson.

" Yep," said Scott as Carson ran to go see Dawn.

On top of the cliff.

Dawn was sitting on the edge of the cliff crying.

" Hi," said Carson as he approached Dawn.

" C-Carson?" asked Dawn.

" Yeah, it's really me," said Carson.

Suddenly, Dawn ran into Carson's arms in tears.

" I'm so glad you're safe," said Dawn in tears.

" I'm glad you're safe too Dawn," said Carson.

" Why?" said Dawn blushing.

" Because, I-I-I-I," started Carson.

" What is it?" asked Dawn.

Dawn was shocked at what happened. Carson just leaned in and kissed her. Dawn's eyes widened. She starts kissing back, and Carson is falling deep into her eyes.

When the kiss broke, Carson ended his sentence with, I love you.

**I hope you like my first ever 1 shot! After finally learning what 1 shot means, I decided to make 1. My next 1 shot may be BrickxLily, but I'll just keep it in mind.**


End file.
